When the Last Raindrop Falls
by Sweet Sarcasm
Summary: Plain and simple Lily likes James more than a friend, even though he treats her hot and cold. But when one small lie gets out, will he be singing a different tune?


Title: When the Last Raindrop Dries

Author: Sweet Sarcasm

Summary: Plain and simple; Lily likes James more than a friend, even though he treats her hot and cold. But when one small lie gets out, will he be singing a different tune?

Author's Note: Wow, this is my first HP one-shot in months. I haven't even read any HP stories in like, forever. But I've had this thing on my computer for months, and I just finished it today. I have like, five projects I'm working on, none of it HP related. This may be my last one. -tear- Enjoy!

Oh, and this was based/adapted on the mini story in "Girl Got Game" by Shizuru Seino. I just tweaked it a little, changing the names, but basically, it's the same. Yeah, now I'm confusing myself.

* * *

The sunlight filtered into the tension filled room, casting its light onto the two protagonists. If a stranger were standing ten yards away from the classroom, he could still hear every word that was being tossed around.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"Yeah! If you hadn't written so sloppily, then I wouldn't have put the wrong ingredient!"

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with my writing! Secondly, if you hadn't been so lazy and written your own notes, you would've known the right ingredient instead of copying off my notes!"

"Don't blame it on me, Evans! You wrote it wrong. Case closed."

"Oh, shove it, Potter."

"Enough!" the agitated Professor Slughorn finally announced. The robust man was sweating profusely, and he occasionally wiped off the sweat off his head. "Both of you will try the potion again tonight in my office. Together," he emphasized. "If I hear another word from any of you, yes, even you, Miss Evans! I'll put you both in detention. Now, all of you may pack up." The poor man collapsed onto his chair, the buttons on his robes threatening to burst.

As Lily Evans stuffed her books into her book bag, someone leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Not Slughorn's little pet anymore, are you, Evans?"

Lily didn't even turn around to face the speaker. Instead, she replied, "Oh, go ---- yourself, Potter."

James Potter put on a face of mock indignation and hurt. But the sixteen year old couldn't help keep the mischief out of his hazel eyes, which made the act comical. "You know you love me, Evans," he drawled, rumpling his already-messy jet black hair.

With her back turned, he couldn't see her face soften. Instead of honoring him with a reply, the petite redhead grabbed her bag and hurried out the room.

* * *

"I think it's cute," sighed Miaka Kamio at lunchtime. The Asian girl was Lily's closest friend, and always had something to say. "You guys argue like an old married couple!" 

"Oh, hush, Miaka," grumbled Lily, trying to finish her Transfiguration essay. She would scribble something down, take a bite out of her ham sandwich, write something else down, and then drink her pumpkin juice. The process was perpetual. "We've been friends since second year. I don't like him like that…anymore." She took a sip from her pumpkin juice.

Miaka smiled, swirling her orange juice with a straw. "Oh, you know you love him." Lily stiffened.

"Will you stop saying that?" cried Lily, throwing her quill down. That action caused some interested looks from the other students. Lily flushed and settled with glaring at her friend.

Miaka laughed. "Just kidding! Just kidding!" The petite Asian girl smiled at her redheaded friend, and was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again. "You know, he is awfully good looking and he's a very good Quidditch player. He's very popular, especially with the girls." Another span of silence. "I wouldn't dawdle around, and stay quiet. He won't be single forever, you know."

Lily peered at her friend, her emerald orbs filled with a quiet passion._ 'I know that. But we're just friends. Nothing more,'_she thought wistfully. She looked down the table, and saw him, goofing off with his mates. _At least that's what he thinks. _She sighed, and went back to her essay.

* * *

"Concentrate!" chastised Lily. She and James were in Slughorn's office, working on the potion. The rotund man had pleaded off with remaining with them, and had fled, promising to return in a few hours time. 

The bespectacled teenager sighed. "This is boring," he complained. "I could be out with the team right now, instead of redoing this potion." He furiously threw a piece of shredded seaweed into the cauldron.

Lily glared at him, her red hair neatly tied to a low ponytail. "I wouldn't be complaining, you were the one who got us here in the first place!" She added the crushed moonstone to the bubbling mixture. "And I'm not the one failing Potions, so shut up and add the unicorn hair."

James glowered at her, and added the shimmering white hair. "That was cold, Lils. That was just glacial." Lily hid a smile, and started to stir the now sapphire blue potion. He stared at the small redhead consult the potions book. "What now?"

Lily looked up at him. She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Freckles were sprinkled all over her nose, like cinnamon on cake. She was proud of her freckles, and refused to use any make up products or magic to cover it up. "We have to wait for eight minutes, and then we add the chicken beaks." She slid down on her chair, and propped herself up with her elbow. James did the same.

A minute went by without any talking. Finally, Lily spoke. "Er, James? Why don't you have a girlfriend?" James looked up at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was thumbing through the potions book.

James shrugged, leaning back on his chair so only two legs supported him. "I don't know. I don't need one. They're prissy little things that need attention and care 24-7 who demand and expect everything from you. I'm better off without one."

Lily's heart thumped wildly. She feared that James would hear it, it was so quiet in the office. "So, you're not interested in anyone at the moment?" she asked nonchalantly, hoping to not sound forward and eager.

James glanced at her, his hazel eyes questioning. "What piqued your interest in my love life all of the sudden?" he asked suspiciously. Lily blushed, and cursed the redheaded side effects.

"Oh, er, I was just, um," Lily mumbled incoherently. "I was just curious, I guess."

James eyed her, and Lily flushed even more. "Yeah, actually, I do," he said finally. Lily felt like a deflating balloon, except that balloons zipped away and she was still there.

"Really?" Lily tried to sound indifferent, and hoped she hid it well.

"Yeah," James flicked a chunk of hair away from his face. He adjusted his glasses, and looked straight at Lily. The gaze was blinding, like looking at the sun. Lily couldn't handle it, and finally broke the staring contest.

Minutes passed. James was still watching Lily, who was frantically trying to not look at him, and thumbed through her book. She checked her watch. "Oh, we have to add the beaks now," Lily said, breaking the silence. James nodded, and threw in three, slightly bloody beaks. He whipped out his wand, and stirred it three times counterclockwise.

"Finished!" James pronounced triumphantly. Lily grinned. "Now, where's Slug -" He was cut off by the entrance of the bouncing ball of fat that was their potions professor.

Slughorn examined the potion carefully, and made notes on a clipboard while the two teens held their breaths, waiting for the results. Finally, Slughorn made a final note and smiled at the pair. "Excellent work! You both get an E. It would've been an O if you had completed it the first time." James and Lily both nodded. "You are dismissed."

Lily and James peeled out of the office so fast that they almost overturned one of the tables. "Whew!" sighed Lily. "That was close. That potion was so hard!"

They stopped at a corridor. "Uh, James? The tower is the other way," Lily pointed out nervously. Her palms had begun to sweat and her heart beat quickened. James gazed at her.

"I know. We're just taking a detour," James said in a low voice. Lily thought that her heart would leap out any moment.

"Oh, um…" Lily couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

"You know when you asked me if I was interested in anyone?" James asked in the same low voice. Lily gulped. She started fiddling with her hands, and tried to look anywhere besides at the sixth year god.

"Yeah?" Lily tried not to sound eager, and winced when her voice went up a pitch.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Lily felt that same deflating she always felt when she was around James. She sighed softly, and grinned at James.

"Maybe," she said, trying to sound cheerful. She began to saunter away.

"Who? Where are you going?" James called frantically as he watched Lily walk away.

"I'm starving! See ya later," Lily called over her shoulder, winking at James. She disappeared from view.

James smiled. _Now that's a girl with priorities, _he thought with a lopsided smile.

* * *

The next day, Lily and Miaka were busy scribbling notes during History of Magic. "I can't believe you're transferring classes!" squealed Miaka. "Now you'll be in all of my classes. We can walk together to all our classes!" 

Lily laughed, and quickly stole a glance at the droning professor. "Hush, Binns might hear us!" Miaka made an impatient sound.

"Psht. Yeah, right. Like that old dirt bag would stop talking. He hasn't stopped for like, two hundred years," snorted Miaka. The bell rung at that moment, and it was like all the students were magnetized to the door. Laughing, Lily picked up her books, and hooked arms with Miaka so they could get to their next class.

They were stopped by James, who was lazily leaning against the wall with his mates. "Hey, Evans! You know, there _is_ a special school for people who look like trolls. You would be doing the whole school a favor by transferring there." His audience gave the anticipated laughter that always punctuated James' words.

Lily gave James a withering look. Miaka placed a volatile hand on Lily's shoulder, warning her to stay calm. She decided to change tactics by sharing Lily's news with them, for James and the Marauders were all in Miaka's class. "Hey, did you know that Lily's transferring…"

"Schools?" Lily cut in sweetly. Miaka looked at her in shock, but Lily sent a warning look. "Funny that you mention transfers, Potter, because I'm transferring to an Australian school next week."

If James was shocked or disappointed, he did a very good job in not showing it. "Oh, really?" he said in a casual voice. "Well, that's good. I don't have to see your ugly face messing up my grades in Potions anymore!"

Angry tears burned Lily's green eyes, but she willed herself not to spill them. She ignored him. "Let's go, Miki. I haven't packed yet, and I'm leaving this Friday." She tugged on the Asian's sleeve. "C'mon." They left the goons and their audience behind, cackling.

"Lily! Why did you lie to him?" cried Miaka as they turned the corner. Lily sighed.

"You know why," replied Lily stoutly. She sighed again. "He really doesn't like me, does he? I'm just the girl he uses to test his new pranks on and copy her Potions and Charms notes."

Miaka gave her a comforting hug. "He doesn't use you, Lils. He's a guy. You know how they are." She rolled her eyes to make an emphasis, making Lily laugh.

"You're right, Miki. But he really doesn't like me," Lily said under her breath.

* * *

"Not now," murmured Lily with an exasperated sigh. It was pouring hard, and in order to get to her next class, she had to trench through the muddy field. She had forgotten her umbrella in her dorm, and she just had cleaned her boots. There was too much mud and water to form a clean, solid path. Besides, she was standing in the corridor, and magic wasn't allowed. 

"Forgot your umbrella, Evans?" a voice behind her drawled. She spun around, and almost slipped. Strong, sturdy hands steadied her. It was James.

"Careful, Evans, you wouldn't want to ruin your face even more," he teased. Lily gave a dry laugh.

"Ha, ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," she said dryly, glaring at him. She stared at the muddy field, and sighed again.

"You know, Evans," James began, circling the frustrated redhead, "you are a witch."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lily said under her breath. James grinned, and continued to walk around her.

"And you're at Hogwarts, where you learn _magic _," he emphasized the word 'magic.' "Why don't you just conjure yourself an umbrella?" Lily glared at him. She really hadn't thought about that.

"Because, Potter, magic isn't allowed in the corridors," she answered tensely.

"Because magic isn't allowed in the corridors," James mimicked in a high voice, rolling his eyes. "So you'd rather get soaked and muddy than break one little rule when no one is even around?"

"I am a prefect, Potter," Lily began, her emerald eyes flashing, "and I have to set a good ex - " James cut her off by conjuring a red and gold umbrella of his own. "James! You can't do that!"

James rolled his eyes again. "Oh, come on, Lily. Lighten up. Now, you could either go under the umbrella with me, or just stand under the corridor and be late for class which starts in," he checked his watch, "fifteen minutes. What's it going to be?"

Lily looked around her to make sure no one was looking, sighed, and stepped under the umbrella with the other Gryffindor. "And our shoes? How are you going to prevent them from getting muddy?"

James sighed. "Evans, when we get to class, we can always clean them there. But since you're being such a priss ("Hey!"), I'll use a spell instead. Happy?"

Lily nodded sweetly. "Now I am." James muttered a spell, and together, they started walking through the mud.

Lily slipped on a large rock that had been sticking out, and James caught her. "You are such a klutz, Evans," he scolded teasingly. He put an arm around her to secure that she wouldn't fall. _This feels right_, they both thought.

Halfway through the field, a strong gust of wind whipped through, taking their umbrella with them. "Hey!" yelled James, running after it. He slipped on some mud, and fell down on his back. Lily laughed, despite the rain washing over her face.

She walked over to him, until she was standing right next to him. "Well, hello down there," she giggled, looking at the groaning sixth year. He was covered with mud from head to toe, and she wished she had a camera. "Need some help?"

"Evans," James said warningly. Lily laughed, and extended a hand.

Grinning evilly, James grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was practically lying on top of him. "James!" she screeched. Mud had gotten all over her hair and body, save the boots. "I'm going to kill you!" She pretended that she didn't notice how close their bodies were pressed up against each other's, and stood up, hoisting the muddy Gryffindor with her.

Laughing, James ran a hand through his jet black hair. He looked at the angry redhead, who was trying to wipe off the mud off her clothes. There was a smudge right below her eyes. "You have something on your face," he chuckled, taking off his gloves. Tenderly, he wiped off the mud with his thumb. Her face was warm under his touch, and he could see the drops clumped on her eyelashes.

"Oh?" breathed Lily, cursing the effect he had on her. He was a good four inches taller than her, and she forced herself not to look up.

"Yeah," James said softly, running his fingers through her soaked hair. Lily shivered. "Lils? Do you really have to transfer? Can't you just stay here…with me?"

"I - I," stuttered Lily. "I'm, actually - "

"Prongs? Evans?" a voice from faraway called. Cursing whoever had interrupted them, James turned around. It was Sirius. "Oi, what are you two doing? Didn't you hear? Classes were canceled!"

Lily backed away. "Are you serious?" she asked in a shaky voice, trying to forget what just had happened. "We came out here for nothing?"

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Didn't you guys even bring out an umbrella?" he asked as he joined the three Gryffindors. "You two are completely soaked!" He took out his own umbrella and put it over Lily's head. "Why are you all muddy?"

"Oh, Evans was being a complete klutz again, and she fell into the mud, pulling me with her," James answered arrogantly. The Marauders laughed.

"Lily! Did you hear? Classes are - "

"I heard, Miaka," sighed Lily, glaring at the guffawing Marauders. "Can I share your umbrella?" Miaka extended her own umbrella so Lily could get under. "Thanks, Remus," Lily thanked, thrusting the umbrella to the sandy haired boy, who caught it with one hand.

The two girls walked away, Miaka chastising Lily and demanding her that she take a shower. James watched the hunched figure of the redhead and wouldn't tear his look away until she was completely gone.

* * *

The next day, Lily sat by the fire, shivering and clutching a woolen blanket. The Common Room was bustling, and the chatter was making her ears hurt. "Oi, Evans! What's with the blanket?" 

Lily whirled around to see James Potter take a seat opposite from her. "You got me sick, you bigheaded prat," Lily said coolly. "Thank you."

"I didn't get you sick!" James denied vehemently. "You're so weak, your body can't even handle a little bit of rain!" Lily snorted, and turned away.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter joined James on the couch. "Hey, Lily," Peter greeted the shivering redhead. "So, what's going on with you and Prongs?" Everyone in the school knew about the Marauders' stupid nicknames, so Lily wasn't completely in the dark. Sirius and Remus snickered, while James glared at his friends.

"What are you talking about?" Lily frowned, hugging the blanket.

"Oh, don't be daft, Evans," chastised Sirius, rolling his eyes. "We all saw you yesterday, standing in the rain. Staring into each other's eyes, proclaiming your love for each other, and…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Padfoot?" gritted out James, who was staring at daggers at everyone watching them. The Common Room had gone quiet, and they were all eagerly watching the five sixth years.

Remus, sensing trouble, spoke up. "Nothing, James, it was a stupid question." James released the tension he hadn't realized he was holding, and grinned.

"Damn straight," he agreed, putting his arm around Lily. Lily tensed up, wondering what tricks he was playing. "Evans and I are just friends, nothing more."

Disappointed groans and glee came from all over the room. "You're no fun, Potter."

"Hey, so can I have a go at Evans, then? She's pretty hot…" The fifth year who had spoken up was instantly quieted by the glare that James bestowed on him.

The hostility that had built up exploded inside of Lily. She pushed off James' arm, and turned to Peter, who had asked the question in the first place. "That is a stupid question, Peter," she replied agreeing with Remus and James. "I mean, why would I date a guy like _him_?"

The tension was so thick that even an axe couldn't cut through it. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" demanded James, spinning around to face Lily. "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Evans?"

Lily stood up, and crossed her arms, glaring down at James. "What? I know that's how you feel about me. I was just doing both of us a favor and saying it out loud."

"Listen, I didn't mean -" began Peter, who had begun perspiring. The redhead and the Marauder turned to him, cutting him off. James had stood up, too, and was looking down at the red-faced redhead.

"Shut up, Peter!"

"Oh, okay."

"Why would I date Evans when there are way prettier girls in this school? Besides, I don't go out with trolls like her."

Lily snorted. "Oh, that's _so_ mature, Potter! Can't come up with your own insult that fits your own age?" she taunted. "And if there are _so_ many pretty girls around, why don't you go out with any of them? Nothing's stopping you!"

"How can I when you're always stalking me like a lovesick puppy?" yelled James, his hazel eyes void of any amusement. "You're so pathetic, it makes me sick!"

A silence followed a loud gasp. "So that's what you think of me? A lovesick puppy?" Lily asked quietly, looking up with hurt eyes. "You know what? Screw you."

Picking up her book bag and abandoning her blanket, Lily ran out of the Common Room, her head hung. "Lily, wait!" shouted James. He kicked an unoccupied couch, and threw the blanket in the fireplace. "Shit, what did I do?" he cursed.

The students who still remained in the room fled, leaving James to sit in the smoky room, pounding his fist on the couch.

* * *

Lily ran to the huge boulder by the Great Lake, panting as she sat down. "I hate James Potter!" she screamed, throwing multiple stones into the lake. 

The ripples from the lake increased with each rock. "I hate him," sobbed Lily, breaking down.

* * *

The next day, a red-eyed, heavy bagged James Potter took his seat at the Gryffindor table next to his friends. The hall had become remarkably silent and the students strained to watch the Quidditch captain eat his breakfast. 

Miaka Kamio crept inside the Hall minutes later, hoping no one would see her. She slipped into her own seat, which wasn't too far from where James was sitting. "Kamio!" he barked. Miaka jumped as the Marauder slid in the seat next to her.

"Oh, hello, James," she replied lightly as she poured the syrup on her pancakes. "You look…er, well this morning." She was lying, and everyone knew it.

James sighed. "You can stop now, Kamio. Where's Lily?"

Miaka gulped. This is what she was dreading. "Er…Lily?" She cowered when the menacing sixth year nodded. She sighed. "Getting ready for the transfer." She exhaled as James stood up and stomped out the Great Hall. "That wasn't too hard," she murmured, taking a huge bite out of her pancakes.

Sighing, Lily lightly tapped her fingers on her lap as she waited for Professor McGonagall to give her her papers. She dreaded going to class, facing all her classmates and worst of all, James.

She couldn't have been more stupid. Just thinking about yesterday made her cringe and blush so much that even the stern professor noticed. "Are you feeling all right, Miss Evans?" she asked, putting down the papers. Why, one could even use "concern" to describe the look on the usually stony face!

"I'm fine, Professor," she murmured. "Just a little warm." Professor McGonagall nodded, and went back to signing the papers.

Sighing again, Lily gazed outside the window that faced the field that had started it all. She looked up when the Transfiguration teacher called her name. "MISS EVANS!" Lily jumped.

"Er, yes?" Lily said meekly. Professor McGonagall's eyes drilled into her skull.

"As I was saying before, all you need to do is get all your professors to sign this piece of paper, and - "

"LILY!" Lily jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around to see a red-faced, panting James Potter.

"James? What are you doing here?" Lily asked, confused.

James didn't answer. He made his way across the room in three strides, grabbed the papers from McGonagall's hands, and set it on fire. He then turned to Lily. "You can't leave Hogwarts! I love you!"

Silence.

With a quick glance at McGonagall's red face, Lily explained, "Er, James…I'm just transferring classes."

James blinked, and then looked at the pile of soot on the desk, and then looked at McGonagall's livid face. "Oh. Um…"

"MR. POTTER! WHATEVER POSSESSED YOU TO BURN THOSE DOCUMENTS THAT I SPENT LITERALLY THREE AND A HALF HOURS ON! FIRST FINDING THEM, THEN MAKING SURE THERE'S NO DANGEROUS FLAWS THAT COULD HURT MISS EVANS, AND I SPENT ALL THAT TIME BY HAND! AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GALL TO BURN IT OF ALL THINGS? NOW I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

When McGonagall had paused to take a few gulps of breath, Lily quickly took out a packet of papers from her book bag, and handed it to her professor. "I made extra copies, just in case. Just take them into your office, and I'll talk to James."

Still glaring at the sheepish Marauder, McGonagall grabbed the papers from Lily's hands, and waved the door open. Not wanting to make the already volatile professor have another reason to explode at them, Lily grabbed James' hand and fled as if hell was on their heels.

Panting, Lily leaned against the cold, stone wall. "I can't believe you did that to McGonagall," she laughed, holding her sides. "Are you mad?"

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. He didn't seem the least tired, or even perturbed. "Yeah, mad about you." That effectively stopped Lily from laughing.

"You are crazy," Lily stated, determined not to look at him at all. James smirked when he saw this. He stepped closer to her, and Lily inadvertently sidled to the left.

"What's so crazy about me liking you?" James asked quietly. He was still smirking, but seriousness had replaced his mocking tone. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I really do care for you?"

Still avoiding his eyes, Lily bit out, "I thought I was just a 'pathetic, lovesick puppy' that just messes up all your plans." Bitterness tinged her words, and James almost winced. Almost.

Sighing, he drew closer to the petite redhead, who backed up till she hit the corner. "Look, I'm…sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to say any of that. It's just that you can make me so angry sometimes, you know?" Lily snorted, which James ignored and continued. "And I tend to say the stupidest things when ever I'm around you. You're the only girl who does that to me."

"I don't believe you," Lily said softly. James stared at her, his hazel eyes penetrating through her emerald ones. She gulped. "I – " She was cut off by James grabbing her waist, and kissing her softly. When oxygen was more than needed, they broke it off, panting heavily. Lily's fingers gingerly touched her swollen lips. "What was that for?"

James bit his own lip, nervously looking at Lily. "It – it felt right," he answered truthfully. Lily just stared at him with wide eyes. James sighed. "Look, Lily, we've been friends for almost five years. And even though I've dated other girls, it never worked out. They were never you." He reached for Lily's hand, who flinched, but didn't let go. "So what do you say, Lils? Go out with me?" His hazel eyes pleaded with her behind his round glasses.

Lily smiled. "I've got to go. I might be late for class." She gently removed her hand from his, and sauntered away, leaving James gawking after her.

"Was that a yes?" he yelled at her.

"No!" she called behind her shoulder, grinning.

"Well, was that a no?" James called back, a grin starting to form.

"Nope!" Lily rounded the corner and got her papers from a slightly disgruntled McGonagall. When she got outside the classroom, James was waiting for her. "Walk me to class?"

James grinned, offered his hand, and together they walked to Charms.

* * *

Reviews are love:) 


End file.
